disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alone Against A.I.M.
"Alone Against A.I.M." is the twenty-eighth episode of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Plot Somewhere in the world, at an A.I.M. base, A.I.M. drones are busy carrying a high-tech cage containing Technovore, which briefly escapes, creating chaos among the guards until it is re-captured by the Supreme Scientist, who wants to use it for revenge - on Iron Man! Meanwhile Stark is busy tinkering with a new energy shield device for Skrull-Cap while listening to Stark International executives report the loss of revenue following the closing of their weapons division. Pepper Potts comes in to reinforce the message; the board of directors is very concerned that Stark's time is seemingly all spent on Avengers projects than making his company successful. We also find out that Stark has been financing the Avengers out of his personal fortune. Stark gets a call - its Skrull-Cap, telling Stark they are ready to move his remaining armors from the Armory to the Avengers Mansion, to make Stark International less of a target. Stark then takes a meeting with an irate Maria Hill, the Acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. She renews her call for the Avengers to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Skrull-Cap, Black Panther, and James Rhodes are transfering the Iron Man armor, which is contained in high-tech crates. We learn that one of them is Rhodes' armor, the War Machine, but that he has no interest in being an Avenger. While the A.I.M. drones continue their preparations to unleash the Technivore on Stark International, Maria Hill and Tony Stark continue to discuss her demand, with Stark pointing out that S.H.I..E.L.D. already knows who the Avengers are. Hill counters that if Iron Man steps forward and the Avengers register, it will go a long way to setting an example; other heroes are popping up, like Spider-Man and the X-Men, and they need to be held accountable for their actions. Hill also points out that it only will take one violation, one failure, for S.H.I.E.L.D. to come after all heroes. A.I.M. invades the Stark International building, with the Supreme Scientist of A.I.M. leading the way. He enters Pepper's office area, and unleashes the Technovore while taking Pepper prisoner. While A.I.M. secures its prisoners, the Technovore slithers around SI, homing in on Stark. It has been conditioned to seek out the arc reactor tech which powers Stark's heart. A.I.M. begins to loot the computers and tech of Stark International, when they encounter Black Panther, Skrull-Cap, and James Rhodes. While A.I.M. downloads and destroys, planting bombs, Stark and Hill are attacked by the Technovore, which is basically a giant, shrimp-worm that seeks to devour technology. Stark uses his new energy nanotech A.I. who was designed to destroy data, but exceeded its programming. Stark And Hill escape the Technovore, but run into A.I.M. Drones, and they report the encounter to the Supreme Scientist - but Pepper takes his comlink and tells Stark of their plans to blow up the Arc Reactor. Stark and Hill must stop them, or such an explosion would take out the whole building. The Technovore catches up to them, and launches itself onto Stark, starting to eat Stark's heart. Hill knocks it away. Elsewhere in the building, Skrull-Cap and the Black Panther are beating up A.I.M Drones. War Machine comes out to play, as more A.I.M. Drones arrive. The Technovore heads down the elevator shaft, and Hill and Stark follow; Hill conveniently has an appropriate device for repelling down the elevator cable. A.I.M. Drones have finished downloading Stark International computer records of Stark tech, including armor tech. The team which planted the Arc Reactor explosives withdraw. Technovore assaults War Machine and knocks him into the Arc Reactor room, while the Avengers take down the A.I.M. Drones. Stark has entered the fray in his new Mark 9 Iron Man armor, knocking Technovore off War Machine. They start up the Arc Reactor and set it to overload. It attracts the Technovore, which Iron Man forces into the energy stream. The stream expands, and Skrull-Cap expands his new energy shield to cover all the others. Stark leaves the Technovore in the middle of the stream, where it absorbs too much energy, exploding itself. The reactor winds down, and Stark realizes that A.I.M. still holds Pepper Potts prisoner. The Supreme Scientist and his remaining drones are almost to their escape craft, but encounter Skrull-Cap, the Black Panther and Maria Hill, who make short work of the drones. The Supreme Scientist threatens Pepper Potts, who turns in place while his attention is on Iron Man and War Machine and lands a nice uppercut punch, knocking the Supreme Scientist. After, Hill and Stark continue their argument. Hill underscores that the Avengers put people at risk. Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episodes Category:Television episodes